


Pushing Buttons || Sallingstreet (NC-17)

by voldieshorts



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voldieshorts/pseuds/voldieshorts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mark knows how to push the right buttons to get Chord’s attention [Set during 2x09 but not a spoiler] </p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushing Buttons || Sallingstreet (NC-17)

**Author's Note:**

> heavy slash, barebacking, exhibitionism (I think?), slight powerplay, dirty talk, established relationship. Excessive comma use and run ons lol

Chord wastes no time yanking at his belt and the buttons on his slacks, and Mark has to wonder if this is actually a good idea. He bites back a moan, as calloused fingers give rough, dry pulls on his cock once that hand has weedled into his pants, the uncomfortableness of it making it just that more pleasurable.

“You thought you could act all tough hmm? Show off in front of the girls to get me pissed off…” Chord growls in his ear before biting it, pulling an actual moan from Mark’s exposed throat, and his dick pulses pre-cum excitedly. Mark is considered sweet, and soft-spoken by many, Chord included. But he knows just what buttons to press to get people hot underneath the collar and grinning at the floor, flustered and turned on. All he really has to do is turn on Puck’s bad boy swag. A cocky grin here, a flex of muscle there, and there’s not a dry panty in the room.

Which is what got him in this situation with his cast-mate. Thought he could push Chord’s buttons with sultry gazes as he yanked off his sectionals shirt at break, complaining of heat coming from the lights. He strutted around, flexing and rough housing with Cory, making sure to press tight against his back as he pulled the taller boy into a full nelson. He knew he had the blonde’s attention when he let Lea and Kevin squeeze his arms, joking about steroids as they rubbed his biceps in awe.

“Hey, Mark can I see you outside for a sec?” Came Chord’s southern drawl, something Mark heard mostly when he’s cursing, drunk or pounding him into the mattress. 

Now he’s out in the thick California humidity with his pants being pulled down to his ankles and Chord mouthing his bulge through his boxer briefs. 

“Please…God, come on” he whines a little as the broad of Chord’s tongue left a hot, wett trail up the hard lines of his heavy erection. He twitches with interest and his breathing picks up in anticipation.

“You were bad today, I don’t think you deserve it.” Green eyes mock him as Chord pulls the band of his underwear underneath his balls. He gasps in pleasure when a tongue flickers against the underside of his cock’s head, sending sparks of ecstasy to the base of his spine. 

“Chord, please! I’ll be good just…please, please!” He begs because that’s all he can do. He’s got his hands pressed hard on the trailer behind him because he knows better. He knows Chord doesn’t like him to pull his hair; knows he doesn’t like to give up control without permission. 

“Well since you asked nicely…” Mark keens when it happens, when he’s engulfed in tight, wet, heat-fuck yes, fuck and he only wants to get deeper, closer but he can’t. Chord sucks much like he fucks, hard, unrelenting and fucking intense and Mark loves it, fucking needs to move as the bleached blonde swallows him down, working his throat around his dick so good Mark thinks he’ll fucking go _**blind**_!

“Shit, man, God fuck, yes!” He gurgles out that sounds almost incoherent and Chord hums, fucking hums his own pleasure. God damn he can feel it, right there tingling in his toes as he curls them in his shoes and it’s close, so close it’s got his thighs shaking…

But it doesn’t come because Chord’s pulling those gorgeous, fat, lips off his dick and he whines, almost sobs because he wants to come, shoot his load hard and thick down the blonde’s throat but he’s just been denied, so now he’s desperate and so hard he’s hurting.

“Not yet, I want you to come on my dick.” Chord states thickly and hoarse as he turns Mark to face the trailer and pulls his shorts down completely off his ass. Mark’s dick bounces happily at the idea.

There’s not enough blood going to his brain so the only thing he can wonder is, is there any time for that? He hears a belt buckle clink and a soft snicker and he figures he might’ve asked that stupidly out loud. 

“No one’s coming, you and I both know that.” And he does. The cast is close, like a tight, knit family and he and Chord have been doing this long enough for the others to know if the trailer’s a’rockin don’t come a’knockin…

“But we’re outside” He blurts and Chord cuts him off with a slick finger circling his hole before entering him, quick and then adding another. Mark can only gasp and take the pressure, bracing his hands harder against the cold metal because they’re in the shade; hidden between Harry’s and his pwn trailer. 

“Best part huh? Can you imagine someone coming around, seeing you stuffed full with my cock…” Jesus, Chord’s mouth would kill him one day he knew. He moans obscenely as those fingers, now working three in, grind on his prostate, bringing him close again but not quite yet, he’s making a mess anyway when Chord reaches around. 

“You like that hmm? You want them to see you take my dick up your ass?” Mark whimpers because that’s exactly what he wants. He’s so fucking hard and wet for it, his hole clenches for more, needy and restless.

“Come on, please baby. Need you.” 

“You want me? Yeah?” Chord’s fingers pull away and there’s more crinkling from the packets of lube Chord keeps with him for on the go. It’s an obscene sound of slick on flesh before he’s cooing- _there you go, baby, all for you_ -and he’s pushing in, in so hot, so full and bare until their balls are touching and yes, _ **fucking yes**_!

Mark doesn’t adjust, he doesn’t try because he knows Chord. He knows by the tight grip on his hips he’s in for a ride. He starts out with slow teasing strokes before picking up speed, and this is Mark’s favorite part; the overwhelming ecstasy of being full, then empty, then full so fucking fast he often can’t remember which end is up.

He scratches for purchase as he tries his best to hold on, moans loudly and whorishly as Chord fucks him every which way to Sunday ad it’s so intense he can feel his release again, so quick and right there on the edge, pulling his balls up so close, so close…

Then Chord shifts, and fucking _**grinds**_ into him with a growl and that’s it, Mark’s coming untouched, coming so hard it pulls an undignified noise from him and his dick is fat and pulsing hot, messy against his stomach on his tanktop. When he finally comes down he’s hot and sticky all over; more so than when they started but he’s happy, content and utterly boneless. 

Chord takes a little longer after him, quick jabs of the hips once, twice before he’s pushing deep, plastering himself to Mark’s back with a soft sigh, filling him up and thank God for a year of monogamy because Mark likes to be clean when he gets dirty. 

“Mm…love you” Chord slurs as he nuzzles the hair of his mohawk and Mark snorts because people make fun of him of being a cuddler.

“Yeah, you better, dude. I’m sore and sticky and you’re heavy.”

“We can shower real quick before we go back. Costume will have a fit if they find suspicious stains in your pants.”

Mark has to agree.


End file.
